Kayley Wu
Kayley Wu (born 1968) is a minor character in the Tucker's Wand. An American model turned actress of mixed descent, Kayley is an A-List movie star who still occasionally does television work. Biography Kayley was born in Honolulu, Hawaii, her parents of English, Chinese and Hawaiian descent and middle-class workers. Popular even at a young age, Kayley was interested in acting, but struggled to get the parts she wanted. In high school Kayley was considered more beautiful than talented, even being named Homecoming Queen, but she resented never being offered the lead in a play. After failing to get accepted to an acting school, Kayley elected instead to enter beauty contests, winning several. In 1989 Kayley got her first role in an 80's action film that was made in Honolulu. Hoping to use her small role as a start, Kayley moved to Los Angeles, and in 1991 was made a main cast member on the television show Blind Luck. The show was cancelled after two seasons and Kayley struggled, getting primarily bit parts in films and movies. It was a 1994 role that would eventually boost Kayley's career, as she started in the full-motion video game Disney's the Goblin Clock, playing Zhen, a member of a group of friends who encounter a magic clock from another world. Kayley would play the role in the game's sequel, then in a TV movie, and finally in a stage adaptation on Broadway in New York, starring opposite Kathy Beckinstaff. Kayley won a Tony award for her performance in the play, and her friendship with Kathy would soon aide them both. Legendary director Jack Cowell saw Kayley on Broadway and cast her as a recurring character on Night Angel. While the show would also see it end shortly, it got Kayley considered to star as an Interpol agent named Janice Wong (loosely based on Janice Wang) alongside Kathy Beckinstaff in the film Destination Hong Kong. The Destination films quickly made Kayley a household name, each film one of the highest grossing of the year it was released. Further successful work saw Kayley become one of the highest paid actresses in Hollywood, as well as seeing her get nominated for an Academy Award. With her success also came problems, as Maggie Yen took an interest in Kayley. In March of 2009 Maggie briefly kidnapped Kayley using the Tempus Clock, but she was returned soon after with the help of Tucker Holmes. Personal Information * Current Age: 41 * Height: 5'4.5" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence Kayley currently resides in a Hollywood Hills mansion overlooking Los Angeles. Valued at over $28 million dollars, Kayley's house is a modern marvel. Split into three floors, the house includes a three car garage, five bedrooms, five full bathrooms and three more half bathrooms. The exterior includes an infinity pool, hot tub, and rooftop lounge. The master bedroom has a giant ensuite bathroom as well as a two-floor walk-in wardrobe. In addition to a living room and dining room, there's a sauna (with an indoor hot tub), library, fitness studio and media room. The kitchen includes access to a wine cellar. Filmography Relationships Staff * Kaylen Leeds, Personal Assistant * Juliette Maruska, Driver * Diwata Quezon, Maid * Meredith Coates, Pilot * Brenda Laghari, Pilot * Tula Gomez, Flight Attendant * Bunny Lawrence, Agent * Penny Gingrich, Promoter Friends * Kathy Beckinstaff * Thelma Hait * Megan Wolff * Kim Corrigan Appearances Canon * Tucker's Wand VI: Three Days with Maggie * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * Maggie's Clock VI: The Contest * Maggie's Clock VII: Promotional Material * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint Non-Canon * Happy Anniversary Trivia * Kayley is a spoof of model turned actress Kelly Hu. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Spoofs Category:Tucker's Wand